characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Blaze The Cat
Blaze The Cat is one of the main character and heroes of the "Sonic Series". Background Born in her home dimension into a royal family, the Jewelled Sceptre was protected for generations and generations. When she was born, she possessed a power to manipulate fire with her body and emotions. But because of her power to manipulate fire, she was teased by the other children which forced Blaze to wear a cape to hide her abilities which she would only discard it when needed. Becoming older and entered princess hood, she was tasked and served to protect the Sol emeralds. However due to her rough past, she see her power as a curse to due to her duty. She shut herself off from people to bear her responsibilities and wants to be alone, which made her shy and self-reliant as well as withdrawn. Living in isolation by herself with no friends until during her reign, she met Dr. Eggman Nega for the first time which made her a rival to him. Powers & Abilities * Pyrokinesis: '''As she was born, she gain he power to control over fire in her own desire. Because it was so deeply rooted to her, it almost lit her soul in fire. ** '''Axel Jump: '''Blaze's signature move, similar to the Spin Jump, she performs a spin attack in mid-air but only this time she turns into a flaming tornado. When enemies come into contact with the burning tornado, they take damage and can sometimes make Blaze bounce of. ** '''Axel Tornado: '''A fiery spin dash that allows Blaze to gain air and can boosts herself to go to higher levels of air. In mid-air, she unleashes a burst of flame beneath her feet while twirling around in mid-air. It can deal damage to enemies and destroy obstacles. ** '''Burst Dash: '''She can dash forward to the enemies and spinning while obliterating the opponent. She can dash which can ignite herself in fire that can cause her to turn into a destructive flaming mini tornado that can break through walls and dashing up steep slopes without having to build up momentum. Though she can still gain damage if she comes in contact with the enemies. ** '''Burst Hover: '''She can burst into the air and ignite a continuous stream of fire under her feet. ** '''Fire Boost: Blaze turns herself into a fiery projectile. It is the equivalent of Sonic the Hedgehog's Super Boost. ** Fire Claw: Blaze locks onto her opponents and attacks them with a quick strike. ** Flames of Kilekion: When performing this technique, Blaze can either become a tornado of fire that can plow down any obstacle, launch a powerful kick, or accelerate to top speed. ** Jump Step: Blaze uses her pyrokinesis while in mid-air to release a burst of flames that propels her forward at incredible speed, granting her limited horizontal flight. Until she lands on a solid surface, Blaze sticks one of her hands out in front while leaving a small trail of fire. ** Spinning Claw:'B laze spins around in a manner similar to a ballet spin cycle. While spinning, Blaze can move in any direction on the ground at constant speed. At the same time, Blaze uses her pyrokinetic abilities to create a wide ring of flames that damages anything it touches. **'Heat Resistance: After using her pyrokinetic powers for so long, she has become almost immune to heat. **Teleportation: In her first appearance in Sonic's Story in Sonic Rush, Blaze teleports in a burst of flames to collect a Sol Emerald. Equipment * Sol Emeralds: A set of seven emeralds from the Sol dimension that posses great power, They can be used to travel through time and space; Blaze can also summon them in some sort of pocket dimension, empowering herself to become Burning Blaze. * 'Gravity Band:'The Gravity Band possesses a magnetic field that allows them to take a mass' energy, or gravity, and convert it into other forms of energy, making them a powerful energy source. This also allows them to manipulate gravity, making it possible for Blaze to either negate gravity or create bursts of gravity that can repel obstacles at will. Alternate Forms Burning Blaze Burning_blaze_sonic_world_by_nibrocrock-d88ompu.png|Burning Blaze After realizing the importance of friendship and allowing herself to open up to people, Blaze learned how to harness the power of the seven Sol Emeralds to transform into Burning Blaze. In this state, all of Blaze's abilities far surpasses her normal ones, her blood catches on fire (as stated by herself), and she is as well able to fly and is nearly invulnerable. Her pyrokinesis is also amplified, allowing her to shoot large fireballs. Feats Strength *As Burning Blaze she fought on an even level with the Egg Wizard, who had harnessed the Power of the Stars, the power which stabilizes Sonic and Blaze's dimensions Speed * Is fast enough that she can, at least, keep up with otherwise fast characters such as Silver. Durability *As Burning Blaze the only attack in games which was shown to be able to damage her was the Egg Salamander's spatial void attack which seemed to have properties similar to a black hole. Skill *So far is the only female in the Sonic Universe to match with the blue hedgehog. Weaknesses *Blaze is an acrophobic, she becomes nervous and jittery when in high places. *Extremely stubborn and susceptible to taunts. *Blaze has a time limit on how long she can stay in her burning form. Fun Facts Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Princesses Category:Completed Profiles Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tomboys Category:SEGA